A reunion of Daemons
by lionwhizk
Summary: What happens when you mix a bird daemon, and the king of vampires? Testing out this story line, R&R please! Rating for swearing and inapropriate language for some violence! R&R is nice!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Guten tag! I don't own hellsing, nor do I own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro…wish I did though ; )

**A reunion of daemons**

2008, London…

A tall man in a bright blue suit walked down the street, a calculating look planted on his face. He was peculiar man, blonde/black hair, and bright, almost glowing, green eyes.  
Once you pass him, you'd have to do a double take, in a vain attempt at figuring him out. What was his nationality? How old was he? Where'd he get that hideous suit?

Well, anyways…

At his side was a nervous looking girl, who glanced every once in a while at the man. She was relatively average height, had blonde hair (more natural looking than the man's), and deep, compassionate brown eyes. You could tell she was Japanese, but could talked in English.

"Neuro, I know your stomach is VERY important, but why are we in LONDON??? Just for one case?" The girl asked the man now dubbed Neuro.

He smiled innocently at a person walking down the street, but his façade changed as they turned the corner.

Swinging his head down to the girls level, his face turned to a sneer, his eyes swirling.

"Because, Dishcloth, of your inadequate skills in finding me some food," Neuro answered.

He straightened quickly, just as another person came around the corner. Neuro, and his slave walked around a bit more, "taking in the sites" as Neuro enthusiastically stated. They finally arrived at a mansion that in the middle of nowhere, it's gates rising well above any human's head.

"I sense something here," Neuro smirked "Come, Yako"

Just as they reached the gate, Neuro stopped abruptly, making the girl, Yako, bump into him. She got back up rubbing her nose, and looked to the blue clad man.

"What is it, Neuro?" her voice rang out uncertainly.

A smile erupted on Neuro's face, scaring the girl out of her wits. They suddenly heard a strange sound, just as a gunshot sounded. It hit Neuro in the back, but he merely brushed it off, like it was but a fly.

"Interesting" a deep voice rang out.

Neuro turned to where the sound had come from. A tall man in a red long coat, glasses, a large hat, and a rather intimidating gun met the pair's gaze. His grin was wide, and reveling rather sharp looking teeth.

"What do you want, demon of puzzles, Nougami Neuro?"" He asked

Neuro laughed a maniacal laugh, and looked at the man.

"Alucard, the king of vampires. Never though I would see you again. So how's my old friend?" Neuro said "You haven't visited hell in quite a while! Not since I was but a child."

'Alucard' smiled a pleasant, or as close as pleasant he could muster, smile. He put his gun in his billowing coat, and crossed his arms.

"So, little birdie, you've finally flown out of the nest," Alucard said.

A small growl escaped Neuro's throat, but he smiled back anyways.

"I see you're still hellsing's pet," Neuro taunted.

Yako let out a small gasp as Alucard's words left his mouth. No one, it seemed, had ever talked to Neuro that way.

Alucard simply laughed. He stepped to the side, reveling a nervous looking young lady, with strawberry blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. She looked up at him, curiosity playing in her eyes. After Alucard moved, she made a move back behind him once more. A warning growl resounded deeply within Alucard's throat.

The girl smiled sheepishly up at him, and looked down at the ground.

Neuro's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. All of a sudden, the black part of his hair raised, and the golden triangle on its end glowed.

"Ah. Come louse, I sense a mystery in your dog house, Alucard" Neuro said, turning towards the two vampires. "Unless…you've already taken care of it…"

While the two strange "men" glared at each other, a scream resounded throughout the Hellsing manor…

**What do you think? Continue or what…Rate and review please : )**


	2. The discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, nor do I own Hellsing. They belong to their respective authors…not me...*sniff***

**Thanks to those who reviewed before! Please bear with me ******

Chapter 2: The discovery

In a dark room with no windows or doors, a body lay. His long blonde locks spread out behind him, stained red from his own, puddling blood. His ivory skin was blotched with what could be assumed to be blood.

To the wall immediately behind him, was a message written in his dark blood.

"_With this blood I do the pledge war against the king of Vampires for thy title._

_Come and find me, my king, under the tree of Eve's apple, in the garden of man's downfall. The place of my birth"_

No footprints, or handprints could be seen. It was clean as clean could be. Only one could figure it out.

"Now where could that shot have come from, I wonder? Can't keep your own territory safe, Eh?" Neuro sneered.

"Oh, my, my little birdie, got a backbone now, do you?" Alucard retorted right back.

The two were heading towards where the shots had been heard, insults flying back a forth between the two. They walked down the long servant hallways as they did so, not paying attention to anything but their squabble. The young girls trailed behind them, grimacing at their words.

They ended their journey at the end of the hallway. The insults slowed, and eventually stopped as Alucard smiled, and Neuro's face dimmed to a look of deep concentration. He put his hand on the wall, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Seems you're house has a few tricks," Neuro said.

"What do you me-" Before Yako could finish, Neuro had turned on her.

She swallowed her words as he grabbed her by the legs. He swung her above his head, and threw her into a trashcan that was nearby. Picking it up, he threw it like a bowling ball at the wall.

The brick that it hit pushed in, and a small, dark tunnel appeared. Neuro smirked again, and picked Yako up out of the scattered trash, her eyes swirling slightly, by the head, and stuffed her in the hole.

"Neuro!" She screamed as he finally pushed her through the hole all the way.

"But sensei~ you're the only one who fits!" he sadistically said.

Alucard, raised an eyebrow, and Seras rushed to the hole's entrance.

"Yako! You all right?" she asked through the hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yako yelled back.

Seras sighed, but felt a foot on her backside. Before she could turn to see who it was, she felt it kick her down the hole.

"Why don't you join her, Police girl?" Alucard's voice rang out behind her.

Alucard and Neuro exchanged gleeful looks, but quickly dismissed the similar hobby of torturing their counterparts.

She got up, and rubbed her butt. A smell hit her nose all of a sudden, a very familiar smell. She felt the blood lust build up within her, but pushed it down best as she could. She let her advanced vision adjust, and looked for the lump that was Yako. She crawled over to her, and rubbed her back in hopes of getting her up.

She looked around, and found what the daemon above was looking for. She took a deep breath, recognizing the body. She wiped her eyes, and looked up through the hole that had light trickling through it.

"N-neuro. I found your mystery!" She screamed up through the hole.

**Author's note: Ummmm, I didn't like this chapter as much! I apologize! I hope you still enjoyed it, even if my writing style may have changed a bit! R&R if you want it to continue! Lastly, R&R!**

**~Lionwhizk**


	3. Hole in the wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin tantei nougami neuro, or Hellsing! REALLY wish I did though ; )**

**Thanks to all who have read/reviewed! Here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Hole in the wall**

Neuro scowled at the wall as Alucard smirked. Half of Alucard that is, as he was currently phasing in and out of the wall.

"What, birdie, can't get through?" Alucard said with a cashier grin spread across his features.

He finally phased all the way through the wall, and joined the two girls in the dark room. Yako was still unconscious due to Neuro's throw. He grinned again as he smelt blood in the air,but not just any blood. Virgin blood.

"Master, don't even think about it! It's part of a crime scene! It could rui-" Seras said, only to be interrupted by Alucard's impatient growl.

"Police girl, silence. I'm not a child." He said, walking over to the wall next to the body.

He read the message, eyes widening slightly. Another grin replaced his surprised expression. He turned around and looked down at the body, having trouble resisting the tempting prize in front of him. Before he considered giving into his instincts, a crashing noise interrupted his thoughts.

"A real Daemon MAKES his own path." Neuro said through his contorted smile.

Neuro had used one of his 777 tools of hell to break through the wall. The brick practically crumbled behind him, the grey no longer a solid existence. The light poured through the wall, temporarily blinding the two vampires.

"Neuro?" said a voice wearily on the other side of the room.

Yako had stood up wobbly, Seras supporting her. Neuro laughed at the dirt, and scratches that was all over her face. Yako sighed, thanked Seras, and walked over to him.

Yako gasped at what she saw. There was a young man on the ground, his blood seemingly endlessly coming out of his body. The only way to tell what his hair color was was to look at the roots of his hair. The rest was a deep crimson. His eyes were rolled back in his head, the whites showing.

"Looks like your little slave's a little squeamish." Alucard rumbled.

Neuro glared at him, and walked over to the body, a long finger on his chin.

"Master! What will Sir Ian say about the hole?" asked Seras.

Neuro turned to the wall, and smirked a bit at the message. He turned towards Alucard.

"Again signs that your leadership is being challenged. Poor you" Neuro said in blank face mode, "Now, before I investigate further, where will we be rooming?"

"Oh yes, the birdie need a bird house. Come, let us talk to my master." Alucard replied, hardly civilly.

They climbed out of the hole, Neuro waved a hand over the hole, muttering something about 'Evil ---' something. He came back, innocent faced at the other's suspicion.

They walked down the hallway, a more luxurious hallway than the servant's hallway, and stopped at a large door with the hellsing insignia carved on it. Alucard and Seras phased through it, and there was a pause. Yako looked up at Neuro worriedly.

The doors opened with a flourish, to a richly decorated office. At a mahogany desk sat a young man, barely in his 20's with platinum hair, and dark blue eyes. He smiled politely at the two.

"Hello investigator Katsuragi! I am Sir Ian wingates hellsing. Welcome to hellsing." He said in a harmonic voice.

'**Ello my peeps. Hope you liked this "installment" : D Anyways! R&R, and feel free to message me with critics! I'd love to see how I could improve! Danka!**

**~lionwhizk**


	4. Sir Hellsing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, or Hellsing. God I wish I did! Thanks for reading! I know it isn't the best ; )**

**Chapter 4: Sir Hellsing**

The young man smiled pleasantly, and turned to Seras. A slightly appalling look overtook his face, and he smiled.

"Officer Victoria, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

Alucard rolled his eyes as Seras blushed.

"I will regretfully decline, Sir hellsing, because-," she answered through a blush.

"Might I remind you," Alucard interrupted with a grin "that the police girl is old enough to be your grandmother?"

Sir Ian grinned back at the old vampire.

"I always did go for the cougars" he replied smoothly

They shared a perverted laugh as Seras continued to turn darker shades of red, this time in anger. It took Yako's cough to bring them out of their stupor. Sir Ian straightened slightly, and took in the sight of the two others in the room. He eyed Yako's frame as he continued to speak.

"Due to the fact that this organization is rather, well, "unique", we cannot allow the constables to investigate this case. You really have good timing Investigator Yako, do you mind I call you that?" Yako nodded "Good, Yako. Anyways. Hellsing will be providing your rooming, and food, if you would investigate privately. We will pay you of course. By the way what do you prefer to eat, Mr. Nougami?"

Yako laughed nervously.

"I eat mysete—" Neuro started evilly, as Yako jumped up and covered his mouth.

Sir Ian smirked at the response, already guessing the "mans" choice of food. Sweat poured off of Yako's forehead. This man was quite sharp for his age.

"Well, I'll have the cooks prepare Japanese cuisine to make you two at home. And Ms. Yako-" he said with another suspicious grin "You are welcome to come for dinner with me as well."

Yako giggled, and declined respectfully. Neuro piped up;

"Sensei can be so awful can't she? She gives me a beating every day to keep me in line, even if I treat her huge appetite"

Yako rolled her eyes. Never stays quiet, does he?

"Anyways. Let me call the butler" Ian said, pressing a button on his desk.

A moment later a teenage boy dressed in butler wear walked in. He had brown hair, and bright green eyes which combined into a rather pleasing result. His speech, however, was quite stiff.

"Yes sir Hellsing?" he asked.

"Hello Peter. Please take these two to their rooms." Ian replied.

Peter bowed, and motioned for Yako and Neuro to follow. Yako looked back into the office, only to find that Alucard and Seras were already gone.

"What is your name miss?" Peter asked, looking at her.

"Oh!" Yako said, flushing at the handsome man's attention "I'm Yako Katsuragi, this is Neuro Nougami, my a-assistant" She replied nervously.

He smiled a quiet smile at her and Neuro.

"Will you two be sharing a room?" he asked.

Yako flushed again.

"Oh no! Sensei's a big pervert you see! If we were in the same room, I don't know what would happen to my innocent mind, and body!" Neuro exclaimed, crossing his arms protectively around his body.

Yako glared her best glare.

Peter simply smiled at the two. He stopped at two identical doors down a long, red brick hallway. These doors also had the Hellsing insignia imprinted on them in their corners. Peter opened the door on the left, reveling a rather luxurious room. It had a red canopy bed, complete with a rich brown chest at its end. It also had a big poofy chair in the color black, with a red lamp next to it. There was only one window, and the outside showed an expansive courtyard. On the far right wall, there was a door with chains on it.

"This door" Peter said, walking over to it "Connects to the other room. Sir Ian found it…necessary for certain visitors, if you catch my drift. I do hope that your innocence, Mr. Nougami, is preserved"

Yako blushed, but smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Peter-san. Oooops! Sorry! As the American's say, you can take the girl out of Japan, but you can't take Japan out of the girl!" she giggled.

Peter smiled kindly.

"Of course, Ms. Katsuragi. I must take my leave. I will come to you when dinner is ready. Until then, Sir Ian asked me to tell you to be prepared for the case. Good bye" Peter said, bowing to the two.

As soon as Peter left, Neuro slammed her against the wall, and got her in a half nelson. He looked down at her, eyes glowing. It was torture time.

"Oh, getting a little Kinky there, birdie. You shouldn't get distracted on a case," a voice suddenly said.

Neuro twisted around, forced smile on his lips. He still held Yako in her place, practically choking.

Alucard was on the chair; legs up on a desk nearby, He held a glass of dark liquid in his hand.

"As much as it kills me" he smirked at that point "-to say this, it looks like we must work together on this case."

Neuro let go of Yako, and she slid to the ground with a loud bang, and turned towards the older Daemon.

"Looks like we must, doggy," he muttered "looks like we must…"

………………………….

_A little daemon boy with blue feathers looked up at the towering man. He grinned up at the man, intelligence that should not even be there for a boy his age present in his eyes. He flipped his shoulder length hair out of his face; it's black and yellow lengths falling together perfectly. He opened his green eyes confidently, and looked up at the man._

"_I smell a mystery on you, doggy" he answered, boyish voice floating in the air like a bell._

_The man with long, scraggily hair looked down, his red eyes filled with hostility. He grabbed the kid by his navy feathers, and pulled him up to his face._

"_That's count Dracula to you, chickling," he replied, dropping the kid "respect your elders."_

_The boy laughed and brushed himself off. He got up and offered a hand to the man. Even at his age, he was 5' 4", and had no problem forcefully taking the man's large, cold hand, and shaking it._

"_Well then, Dracula, I'm Nougami Neuro, Daemon of puzzles. Welcome to hell, although I sense you will not be here for long, hmm?" Neuro answered the man, little grin on his face._

_The man jerked his hand away, wiping his hand off on his rough suit, and turned his back on the boy, looking at the two moons of hell. He placed glasses on his nose, and grinned a toothy grin._

"_Damn right I won't be here long." He answered and before he walked away towards the daemon emperor's castle, he added "Beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_Neuro's smile widened. This would be interesting, he thought as he ran after the strange man under the shine of the blood red moons._

………………………….

**YAY! Chapter 4's done! That felt SO good to write! That was WAY longer than usual! Hope that'll hold you guys off for a little bit! Remember! R & R if you want to give me reason to continue to write this story! Danka sehr!**

**~lionwhizk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, or Hellsing! Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 5: The missing garden**

"I told you, parrot, there is no one CLOSE to my power," Alucard insisted, grinning "I am, after all, the king of all vampires."

"On the leash of a human," Neuro coughed "a REAL daemon uses human's as their slave, a stepping stone of sorts."

As Neuro said this, Yako walked by. Neuro's expression changed to a blank stare, as he swung out his leg, tripping Yako. She got up, rubbing her nose, complaining.

"Humph. I think that the bird just needs to grow out of his useless crushes on humans," Alucard shot back.

Laughter rumbled through Neuro as he said this, little sharp teeth twinkling in the lamplight. The two daemons had sat at a table, supposedly thinking of who the murder was, when all they were doing was insulting each other. Much like, I must say, little children.

"Neuro seems more lively, and dare I say, happy!" Yako whispered to Seras, who nodded.

"Master also. I've never seen him grin—well I have seen him grin a lot. But not even this much," she answered "I think Neuro is the only one, besides his old master, who can keep up with him, intellectually."

Yako smiled softly, and giggled. That smile went away when Neuro threw the table lamp at her head. She rolled her eyes, and got up, looking at Neuro's Stupid blank face.

"Slave's should not talk about their masters behind their backs," Neuro said.

"Hmmm, didn't know your relationship was like THAT, birdie," Alucard put in.

"Look who's talking. How's it feel to be a man's pet, hm?" Neuro retorted.

They argued back and forth as Yako polished off 10 sets of sushi, and a few British fish 'n chips. She also had 16 glasses of cola in her stomach. Seras stared at her, eyes as big as saucers.

"You're so small, Yako! How do you eat so much!" She exclaimed.

Yako smiled sheepishly at her, and shrugged, saying that she had always had a large metabolism. Seras nodded vigorously in understanding.

"Ok, Doggie, lets figure out your little PROBLEM," Neuro stated once more, turning towards Yako "Call Slave number two, and tell him to research about the Garden of Eden."

Yako nodded, and picked up her cell. Her key chain was quite peculiar. It was what looked to be braided hair with one of the same trinkets that were in Neuro's hair, but in pink. It swayed in the none-existent wind, making for a very strange site.

"What is that, little girl." Alucard spoke up "It smells of dark magic."

"Yeah," Seras said "Why does it look like hair with a pink clip?"

"Oh yes, that is Akane, my secretary. I've given her one of my "clips" as you call them, so that she can help with cases on the go. Oh," Neuro added "It's not pink. That's what you would call human skin."

Seras immediately stopped stroking the hair, and turned a nice shade of green, almost matching Neuro's eyes. She ran to the bathroom, followed by gagging noises. Neuro smiled, Yako sighed knowingly, and Alucard simply laughed a hearty laugh.

Yako went to the computer that was on the desk, and typed in Garden of Eden. She scrolled down to an information link, and clicked on it. She read it slowly, absorbing the information.

"_The garden of Eden is both the birth, and destruction of the human race. It was where Eve attained curiosity from taking an apple from a conniving snake. Adam and Eve were thrown out of the garden into the cruel wild world, and began to create the human race…"_

Yako skipped through some other links, and found a site referring to Demons. She clicked on it, and a black and red page popped up, with white writing.

"_Some think that Demons had something to do with the human's expulsion. Besides the story of the two being kicked out, no other record of what happened to the garden after that. Some say it was heaven, some that it was just a paradise. No one really knows."_

Yako's brown eyes squinted in deep concentration as she tried to decode the mystery. She felt a hand on her head, much to her amazement, rather than a claw. She turned to see Neuro reading the page carefully. He smiled knowingly, and pushed the chair out from under yako. He bent down over her face.

"So, the slave is trying to help? I don't think your pea brain can handle the truth," he said seriously "Dog breath, that smile on your face points to your thinking the same thing."

Yako gasped as she realized that Alucard was also looking at the computer above her, also. He was grinning manically, sharp teeth seemingly growing longer, and sharper.

"Yes, Puzzle eater. I believe we are in the same train of thought…but-" Alucard said, almost regretfully "-how do we get there?"

Neuro turned his glowing green eyes on Alucard, who realized they were swirling. He scowled at him, and put his arm on yako as if she was an armrest.

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

……………………………………….

_The boy, Neuro bowed low to the hooded figure in front of him. He straightened, and stared pointedly at the man, Alucard, who in turn bowed shortly. He glared up at the Daemon in front of him._

"_Ah, Alucard, the new vampire," The wise voice resounded " Why would you be here I wonder?"_

_Alucard scowled, and Neuro moved toward the other daemon, his navy feathers shining in the dim light. He came up, and smiled warmly up to the figure in the high chair._

"_Emperor Deen, why don't we give him a dare?" he chided._

_The voice laughed darkly, and responded;_

"_Let us give him a challenge instead, little puzzle eater," the figure turned towards the vampire "Let me give you a challenge, child. Become the top of your kind, kill the man whom has wronged you. Maybe then will I grant what you want-pardon "need"."_

_The vampire turned his gaze towards the man, and smiled. His teeth were pointy, and long. He clapped his hands together, and said;_

"_Half of the challenge is completed already, sire, but the rest will be finished properly," his eyes narrowed "Yes, my vendetta will be carried out soon. But I ask if, your grace, I may be granted a few extra powers."_

"_No, this will be carried out by your own will, and your will only." The voice returned coldly._

_Alucard's voice returned once again;_

"_Yes, your grace. I will make due with what I have."_

_The regal voice stopped him once again, this time addressed to the young boy._

"_Oh, and the "chickling" you see here will be keeping an eye on you. Only 75 years old, and he's already at the top of his species. Learn from him, and you MAY win your prize," he said._

_A low growl resounded in his throat, and he dashed outside into the waiting portal, as green eyes watched curiously, and ruthlessly._

……………………………………….

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual…I've been sick, among other things that happened, and I had to make up homework, and crap like that. So, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's not that well planned out _ Anyways, R&R**

**By the way, Thanks for the reviews that I've received! They made me very happy! Keep reviewing like that, but critique is well appreciated!**

**~Lionwhizk**


	6. Hell's fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Majin tantei nougami neuro, nor Hellsing. Wish I did!**

**Chapter 6: Hell's fire**

Neuro got up, smacking Yako in the process. He brushed off his blue suit, and looked Alucard in the eyes.

"His grace might have something to do wit this," Neuro said smiling.

Alucard snorted, and glared back at Neuro, muttering darkly. Neuro's eyes lit up at the mutterings, almost in anger. Neuro's lips up-turned, and he faced Alucard once again.

"What are you waiting for, lets go," Neuro said to Alucard, smiling "or do I have to help you get there?"

Alucard said nothing, in silent acknowledgement of the insult from long ago.

His face darkened, and his eyes lost their mischievous gleam. Just then Seras returned, her normal opalescent color back. She stopped when she felt the dark aurora that surrounded her master. She made a move to touch his shoulder, but Alucard simply gave her a withering look. She backed down, nearly whimpering.

Alucard's eyes hardened, and the insane look returned to his eyes. He looked Neuro in the eyes, the glimmer back.

"What are you waiting for, little chickling," he said, "lets go to his grace."

Neuro smiled a blank stare, and looked to Yako. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he pushed her to the ground once again.

"Slave number one, do you want to be demoted to number 2?" Neuro asked "If not, get to work and find me a mystery"

Yako rolled her eyes, and nodded. She went to Seras, and quietly asked for her help. They both nodded, and walked out.

Neuro smirked at Alucard, and asked;

"Should I move outside so I don't ruin your master's house, dog?"

Alucard's insane grin widened.

"Meet you there, Chickling" He said, as he morphed outside through a wall.

The sun had just gone down when Alucard arrived outside. He stared at the hill where it had gone down somewhat longingly, but quickly turned to Neuro when he walked out. The courtyards was large, with cracked brick, and rotting trees, as well as live ones.

"Well, this place is a mess," Neuro commented "I'll be happy to leave hell's mark on it."

Alucard frowned, and turned to him in a silent question. Before he could ask, Neuro removed his blue jacket.

"777 tools of hell – evil transport!" he said, now reveled hand glowing green.

The ground shook, and suddenly a well like thing crashed through the brick. Upon closer inspection, there were little sharp teeth that mimicked Neuro's teeth all around the edge. The well growled, and a bright red light shot into the sky. Neuro started to walk towards it, but turned around, arm's crossed.

"Doggy~," he called "are you to afra-"

"Shut it, and back up," Alucard replied, walking towards the well.

Alucard's eyes shone with determination as he jumped into the well. Neuro watched him plummet into his homeland. He smirked as he jumped in after him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the pleasing sight of Alucard on the ground as he landed lightly on his face.

He turned towards Alucard who silently got up, and looked up at the two wine red moons. He smiled to himself, and shrugged.

Neuro looked down to see a little servant girl who looked about 10 years old. Her long red hair was tied into a bun, with thin hair framing her face. She was bowed down, in a respectful greeting. When she looked up, her black eyes looked blankly up at him.

"Welcome back to hell, lord Nougami," She said in monotone.

He glared down at her, as he transformed partially into his daemon form, blue feathers fluttering in the harsh Daemon breeze. He smiled suddenly.

"Glad to be back, Natia," he said, fire bursting up behind him "Bring me to Deen."

**Hey peoples! I've had writer's block, so sorry for the extremely late up-date…thanks for reading! If anyone's still out there….**

**~lionwhizk**


	7. Eden's Emperor

Chapter 7: Eden's emperor

Neuro walked briskly through a towering archway, with Alucard trailing behind him reluctantly. Neuro's eyes gleamed with hidden excitement, while Alucard radiated displeasure.

They went up to a big metal door with daemon writing in red all over it. Neuro simply went up to it, placed his hand there, and muttered some words under his breath. His hair trinkets glowed and floated, and his eyes flashed green brightly. A boom was heard in the hallway as the door opened.

Behind that door, a laugh erupted. Alucard glanced up into the silver eyes that danced with amusement of the Daemon emperor, Deen. He sat upon a golden throne, head on his hand, with his long silver hair draped over his shoulder. He smirked at them, and turned towards Alucard.

"Welcome back no-life-king, Dracula. Back after your humiliation from 400 years ago?" he asked relentlessly.

"I no longer answer to that name, your grace," Alucard growled back

Before Alucard could say anymore, Neuro shot him a look, and walked towards his lord. He kneeled before him, blue feathers fluttering as he bowed down. He looked up, and smiled an identical smile to the Emperor's.

"My Emperor, born from chaos itself, ruler of my people," he recited, "I request that you ignore the fool behind me, and listen to my question."

The emperor's smirk faded slightly, but he remained superior.

"What is it, my child of the dark?" he asked.

Upon closer inspection, you would have seen Neuro intake a breath sharply, almost reluctantly.

Neuro looked up, green eyes serious, and glowing inhumanly.

"It is of a daemon, code: puppet master," He said "Has there been any activity in hell that I have not been informed of?"

"Ah, yes. Puppet master is a Chaos creator," he answered, then added grimly "Neuro"

Neuro's head came up slowly, a look reminiscent of surprise on his face from being called by his first name.

"I must regretfully tell you that you are the last of your kind," the emperor explained

A pained look overtook Neuro's face, and Alucard's eyebrows rose at the change in demeanor. Almost as fast as the look came, Neuro smirked once again.

"Then I guess I am to be the savior of my race then," he said, getting up "One last question, my liege."

The Emperor waited, eyes shinning.

"How long ago has it been since you've been in the garden that steals your name?" Neuro smirked "Emperor Eden…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In dark grounds, a tree stands. It's branches splayed out towards the invisible sun. On the top branch, an apple hung. Its perfect, and enticing red skin glinted. A smile like the Cheshire appeared behind it, and colorless eyes watched it.

_Soon, she will come…and I will have what I wanted from the start…_

**Cliffhanger! Hey peeps, glad to have updates? Sorry it's kinda short… I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this…. Comment and tell me if I should discontinue it, or try to revamp it, or something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin tantei nougami neuro, nor do I own Hellsing…If I did, no one would want to read it…hehe. **

**~Lionwhizk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Like I of all people, would own either MTNN or Hellsing….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The revelation**

Alucard's eyes shot up at the sound of clapping in the dank throne room of the Daemon emperor. The emperor stood, eyes gleaming with unseen pride, gloved hands clapping.

"I was wondering when one of you foolish Daemons would figure it out. But," the emperor stated, "They don't pay much attention to god's stories. Yes, I am Eden, the namesake of the garden."

Neuro smiled knowingly, and stepped up closer to the throne. Eden moved back to his seat, and sat down with a flourish. His face moved changed from calm, to a crazed look.

"I was an angel, God's right hand man. I saved earth many times in its creation along his side. That's why the Garden was named after me," He continued proudly "Unfortunately, we didn't see…. eye to eye on a few things, and I was transferred to look after the garden in a snake's form…it was just a deal between us, that is-"

"You were that snake that tempted Eve?" Alucard stated in disbelief "who knew that you could do that…"

"Silence, count!" Eden snarled, "She was the one at fault! God's creation was too curious for her own good…. Get out! The both of you! I have no use for disobedient subjects, Neuro."

Neuro's face stayed impassive as he bowed, grabbed Alucard's arm, and walked out of the Palace. Once outside, Alucard hit his hand away, and glared at the Daemon.

"What was that about? Anyways, we need to figure this out, maybe we could…." Alucard said.

"No! We must not do anything against him…I give up on this mystery." Neuro said, defeated. "You must deal with this murderer on your own."

"Neuro! What the Fuck are you talking about? This is your mystery, Puzzle eater." Alucard growled "You're the one who said you would-would help me with this threat."

Neuro turned, and started to walk away, until Alucard hit him over the head with his gun. A surprised look was plastered on Neuro's face as Alucard grabbed Neuro's feathers as he did long ago.

"You are going to help me, you bird brain! Whether you want to think about it, this threat could go to your precious Emperor---or it could have something to do with him. Your puzzles could disappear! And-"

"Enough count. I know what I have to do…" Neuro said, slapping Alucard's hand away. "Come, we have to ask more questions…this mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

Neuro brushed his feathers off, as if he was touched by garbage. He turned once again, and summoned the transportation tool. Alucard smirked, and walked towards him.

"Oh, and Alucard," Neuro said turning once again "work on your insults…Bird brain? Really?"

The last thing that Alucard heard was Neuro's laughter. He shrugged, hiding his own smirk, and walked through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Eden paced back and forth in his throne room, pondering his plans progress so far. He stopped all of a sudden, and looked at the silhouette of another Daemon in the room. He snapped his fingers, and the monster stepped out of the shadows.

"Report, my ssssssservent," Eden hissed.

The figure bowed robotically, and kneeled.

"The apple is growing, and there are two targets that may possibly be compatible with her soul. Your queen is almost ready, I'm sure of it." It said in monotone.

"Show me than, you imbecile!" Eden said, frustrated.

"As you wish, my liege" It said.

A Theatre like stage appeared, with horrible monster like things on the corners, as decoration. (Author: Imagine the things that Neuro uses 777 tools, 'n stuff) On the screen, a hunched figure typing on the computer appeared, brown eyes locked to the screen. The other figure bent over the screen was whispering suggestions to her; her blue eyes alight in excitement.

"These two?" Eden asked, pleased with the results.

"Yes, lord." The other monster answered.

"Excellent. Lead them, as well as their 'guards' to the garden. Feel free to eat what you kill, if you so wish." He replied carelessly.

The monster bowed deeply once again, and vanished in a flurry of winds. Eden nodded, and walked to his throne. He waved his hand, and the theatre appeared once again. His silver eyes changed, and he watched the girls silently, and he pressed his hand lightly to the screen. His face changed to quiet longing.

"Soon, so soon…I can feel it" he muttered "Eve…"

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I feel this was kinda mixed in quality…so I'm sorry if it's a little….uh…mixed ; ) R&R**

**~Lionwhizk**


	9. The capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own either MTNN nor do I own Hellsing, but damn I wish I did!**

**Chapter 9: The capture**

Yako and Seras were staring at the computer screen at some information that Godai had sent over, when the two Daemons walked in. They were all business as they exchanged insults and ideas. Yako looked up, curiosity in her eyes.

"No, count, that isn't it. Eden may be a little harsh at times, but someone whom I respect deeply could not do such a thing," Neuro explained "Yako, Godai sent over the information I asked for?"

Yako's eyes widened slightly at the sound of her given name, and she slide away from the computer. As he moved towards the computer, he started to smile. Yako observed him quietly, eyebrows raised. She looked at Seras who was glancing at Alucard with a similar expression as he smiled back at her.

Yako's attention was brought back to Neuro, as he smiled at her, and patted (Author: Le gasp!) her head. Yako's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

His smile stayed in place as his, and Alucard's bodies fell limp. With their heads hanging, they grabbed both of the girls, arms transforming into metal bars, holding them there. There was a resounding snap heard through the room, and blinding light flashed. When Yako could see again, they were in an expansive field. The night sky was starless, as well as moonless, and nothing could be seen. Yako got up, her back being supported by the green, twisting trunk of the tree. She looked around, squinting. She could see nothing, not even her hands in front of her face.

She heard a hiss above her, and she looked into the face of a silver snake. Her hand rose up to it, as if she was controlled, and the snake coiled its long body around her delicate arm. Its flat head looked up at her, and a smile could be seen. It looked up at the fat apple, and its tongue slide out of its mouth, elongated. The apple fell weightlessly into Yako's hands, and the snake returned to peering into her face.

"Eat it, you mussst be hungry," it said

She glanced at the snake, and brought it to her lips, her teeth grazing the red skin.

"Yesss, Eve. Come back to me, like you once were," it hissed.

She chomped down, the juices of it running down her chin. Her eyes glazed over, and changed to a dull gray. The snake unraveled from her arm, and silver light engulfed it. When the light dissipated, Emperor Eden stood there, a black robe wrapped around his muscular form, his silver hair illuminated. He placed his arm around her, and lifted her onto a nearby branch. He lifted her chin, and looked into her face. He smiled, his lips curled.

"Eve…my beautiful eve," he said, eyes clouding over. "It'll be better this time…"

He looked up to the darkened sky, a sad expression overtaking his face.

XXXXXXX

Neuro and Alucard were walking towards the mansion when Neuro felt a demonic presence. He ran as fast as he could to his slave's room, only to find her missing in action.

"Damn it!" he yelled, fist pounding on the desk

Alucard scowled when he realized that he too was missing something. Neuro prowled the room, looking for clues. The room was perfectly normal, no mess or struggle at all. Everything even looked straightened, and cleaned.

"We must know the people who captured them," Neuro said "It looks like they went with them willingly…or they did know until it was too late."

"It's that 'Puppet master' or whatever he's called," Alucard angrily said "He must be who's killing my Master's Humans too."

Before Neuro could reply, they heard an urgent knocking at the door. Peter walked in, looking unusually ruffled. He was panting as if he had run there. He caught his breath, and looked up at the two Daemons.

"Sir Hellsing!" He gasped out "Is in danger! In his office! Go now Alucard!"

Not stopping to correct the man who ordered him around, he disappeared through a wall. Neuro ran after him, hoping that there would be a small snack for him there. When he arrived at Sir Hellsing's door, which was opened already, he saw Alucard collapsed on the floor. Standing above him was Ian, looking a bit crazed. His expression changed right as he saw Neuro however, and his whole body went limp.

Strings could be seen attached to his arms, and a little man slowly appeared above him, holding him up as a marionette. The little man had a tall top hat with a dead rose behind his ear. He wore tore up gray robes, and gray wings jutted out from his lower back. He flapped them slowly, red eyes staring back at him.

"Y-you're a servant of him aren't you?" Were Neuro's last words, before he blacked out, blood running from his head.

**So….that kinda sucked(and it was short)…well then. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I lost my outline for my story 'cause my crappy computer crashed and is not fixable, so bear with me : P**

**~lionwhiz **


	10. The tree of life

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hellsing, or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro : (Chapter 10: The tree of life

_~Somewhere in Hell~_

'_Poke'_

_The man twitched._

'_Poke'_

_He twitched again, gritting his teeth from inside the coffin._

'_Poke'_

_The child poking him grinned, boredom fleeing._

'_Poke'_

_A red eye opened, the color burning through the mass of black hair. The child smiled once more, pulling the stick back, face changing from childish curiosity to a sadistic "blank" look. The stick burst into shadows, melting away. The man sneered._

"_That, chick ling," he said "is what happens when you mess with a powerful vampire."_

"_Quite full of yourself, are we?" the child retorted "Mr. Count."_

_The words did not match what truly went through his mind. Admiration worked its way through his maze of a brain. No one, it seems, had ever talked to the young royal Daemon that way._

"_The Emperor said that it was your last day in hell," he said "and that I am to escort you out."_

_The man got up, and put his arm on Neuro's head, using him as an armrest. He almost smiled at the expression on the child's face. Almost. He had stayed there for 1 year, human time. He had to return to the surface. He removed his arm, and stood in front of Neuro._

"_Well, before I go, I need a new name to go by," he said, "Care to help, oh smart one?"_

_Neuro thought for a few minutes._

"_You are Alucard from now on, got it?" he stated._

_Alucard snickered, but repeated the name under his breath._

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Neuro's POV**

Neuro's head lolled upwards, as he slowly opened his eyes. 'A memory, eh?' he smiled slightly.

He then remembered what had happened before, and felt a bump forming on his head. His vision told him that it was very dark, at least for a human. His advanced vision kicked into gear, as he looked about.

It seemed that he was attached to a large, green tree. He tried to move, only to be tied up even tighter. He gasped under his breath in pain. He looked to the right, and saw Alucard tied up next to him, although he was still unconscious.

He also looked up, and saw a silhouette of someone sitting on a lower branch of the tree. He squinted, then his eyes widened. 'Yako?'

"Dishcloth, get down here and help me," he snarled "what are you doing you useless slave?"

Her head turned, and he noticed that her hair had grown as long down to her back, and was entwined with branches of the tree. Her usual annoyingly cheerful eyes seemed to blank, and lifeless. The uniform that she always wears was ripped, and torn.

"Ah, my loyal subject," a voice said, "it is useless to speak to my new empress. She is no longer 'Yako'"

Neuro's eyes narrowed.

"What, pray tell," he snarled, "Would it be now, Eden?"

Eden emerged, arms behind his back. His silver eyes gleamed.

"Eve," he said "the one who was promised to me long ago"

"Ha!" Alucard suddenly laughed, "You tricked her in order to find a being that would love you."

Eden looked icily at the vampire king.

"You know what I speak of!" Alucard growled "The apple! You tempted her with that in mind, you snake."

Eden simply smiled, and shrugged.

"Even so, with Eve, I am liable to take earth," he said calmly "and I must get to work, you see."

Eden walked over to Yako, and waved in front of her face in an intricate pattern. She nodded, after he was finished. He looked at them, and waved as he vanished into thin air.

"Damn him," Alucard said.

"We have something more dire to take care of, count," Neuro said "This 'tree of life' is taking our power, if you stupidly haven't noticed."

Alucard groaned.

"Lucky for you, I can help you." A small voice said.

They both looked up to see Seras in front of them, smiling. In her hand she held a small book with Daemon writing all over it.

"Police girl," Alucard said, surprised "how'd you-"

"Eden didn't want see to be his Eve, but he took me anyways," She said, shrugging "he left me to be torn apart by some ghouls. Guess he didn't know I fight them all the time!"

"Enough chatter, Seras," Neuro said, "What does it say?"

She glared at him, but opened the book anyways.

" 'The tree of life'," she read " 'Relies on an balanced amount of energy, but cannot take in too much, or it's bind's shall release'"

"So?" Alucard sighed.

"You stupid little doggy!" Neuro teasingly said, "If we release a large amount of energy, we can get free."

"There is a catch…" Seras said " You must kill the keeper of the tree to stay free. The tree can recapture you right away."

"So?" Alucard stated again, excited at the thought of killing.

"The keeper," Seras said, shakily "is Eve, or in this case, Yako…"

Yako turned at the sound of her name, and a smile slowly crept across her face.

Author note: Hey Ya'll! I've been VERY lazy, so that's why it took so long. No, I'm not dead! I really hope you guys like it! The end is coming, I promise! Danka schon!

_**~Lionwhizk (a.k.a Kels)**_


	11. Extra chapter! Seras's fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing (or Majin tantei nougami neuro)

**Extra chapter: Seras's fight**

'Damn, what hit me?' Seras thought.

The blue-eyed maiden got, flinching at the pain she felt around her sides and torso. She leaned against a wall for support. Her memories flooded back to her, and she growled softly. Her eyes widened as she noticed something missing…Yako. She shook her head, realizing she should be looking for a way out.

She looked around, not revealing much of where she was. It was dark, but when she looked up, she could see the faint glow of a light. She spread her arms out to her side, and realized that her arms just barely touched the walls on either side of her.

She snapped to attention at a soft sound from above her. She looked up once more, and squinted. A man's shadowy silhouette appeared above her, heading straight for her. He fell flat in front of her, face on the unforgiving ground.

When he got up, she quickly realized it was a ghoul. Her eyes narrowed as she heard another groan above her. Thinking quickly, she scrunched her hand into a fist, and slammed it into the ghoul's spine. She undid her fist, and it shot through its body on the other side. The smell of rotting blood wafted through the air, and accordingly sent her into blood lust.

She smiled crazily, her teeth growing longer, and sharper, almost identical to her masters. As the ghouls rained in, and she fell further into her blood lust state, she caught a bleary sight of a pair of grey eyes, watching her closely.

That's where her memory ended, however, and she continued to fight until not one ghoul was left. After licking the blood furiously off of her hand, and other parts of her, she snapped out of it. She looked around, dazed.

She wandered around a bit, bumping into the walls frequently. As she slid to the ground into the blood and gore, she sat on something. She picked it up, and squinted at the title, but it was in a different language. She flipped through it, and the strange language suddenly became the Queen's English. She read a few passages, and her eyes widened.

She somehow knew this was something important. She glared up above her, and she jumped onto the walls, clawing her way up the mud-caked walls, and crawled her way up. When she reached the top, she landed at two bare, and blue feet. She glanced up warily.

She jumped up with cat-like agility, only to be faced with thousands more ghouls. She gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing a luminescent crimson.

She smiled once again….

XXXX

Seras limped forward, in vain hope that she would find somebody to help her. Suddenly, the air changed. She looked forward immediately. There was a larger than normal tree in the distance. She broke out into a sprint, propelling herself on her sore legs. When she got closer, she saw her master, and Neuro lying limp.

She heard a noise, and hide behind a hill close by. She saw Yako, but restrained herself from calling out to her, realizing that something was wrong. Yako's head turned, and she stared straight at Seras. A slow smile crept onto her face, making for a disturbing affect.

Seras gasped, realizing that she had never been so terrified in her whole life, as well as her un-dead one…

**Author: Hey peepe. I realized I should have included this in the 10****th**** chappie, but I was too lazy to do so ; ) Anyways, the 11****th**** chapter is coming, it's close to the end though!**


	12. The decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, nor do I own Hellsing!**

Chapter 11: Decision

The expression on Neuro's face was misleading, despite the confidence that rang out in his voice.

"Doggy~ now's the time that we actually need you," neuro said.

Alucard snorted quietly, but did not argue. He looked up, staring Neuro straight in the eyes.

"I may have an idea, but Neuro," he said cautiously "it could cause her a lot of pain."

"It can't be anything that she hasn't gone through," Neuro said, smiling at the though of their daily torturing.

"I meant mentally," Alucard deadpanned.

This caught Neuro's attention. His face changed, jovial to serious.

"It could, well, break her," Alucard continued.

"What would you do, master?" Seras piped up.

"I would go into her mind and try to retrieve the real Yako, and to kill "Eve" the real keeper of the tree," Alucard explained.

"How coul-" Neuro started, only to be interrupted by Alucard once again.

"Well, my magic has never worked so well on human's that I am not familiar with…I could accidentally trigger a bad reaction," alucard stated solemnly.

Neuro was silent for a moment, thinking about the risks. To break his tool, which was evolving so steadily was not an appealing thought. But not having her at all would be worse.

"Do it," Neuro said "I'll give you 20 minutes until I'll start to release the energy. Starting in 5, 4"

Alucard growled, but closed his eyes. He went limp as a shadow shot from his body, heading towards "Yako". When it reached her, she fell to the ground, causing Neuro to growl.

"This better work…"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Alucard opened his eyes, he found nothing but darkness. He walked a ways, until he came up to a strange site.

There Yako stood there, eyes closed, and bound in chains. She seemed to have fainted. Alucard turned around, and found himself in a church. There stood another Yako, except her hair was long, and she wore a long, plain white dress. She turned, and revealed silver eyes.

"So, you're the no-life-king," she stated blankly "I commend you for getting here. I am Eve, keeper of the tree."

"Eve, eh?" Alucard laughed, pulling out his gun "Burn in hell!"

Alucard shot, only to have his vision blurred. When it returned a man stood there in Eve's place.

"Abraham…"

"Hello count," Abraham said. "It has been a while. I see you are still bound to my family…ah, still a dog of Hellsing…."

Alucard simply stared, not noticing the red tears that leaked from his eyes.

"Still crying?" He continued "From your humiliating defeat so long ago? Such a sad creature you are, maybe I can help…"

'Hurry up, you pathetic excuse for the "no-life-king"!' Neuro's soft voice called.

'Master?' Seras's voice joined in as well 'you only have 5 minutes left.'

Alucard's eyes widened, and then smiled

Abraham moved towards Alucard, and picked him up by his collar. A smile crept up on his face as he looked down his nose at Alucard. He dropt him when he noticed that Alucard had resorted to just closing his eyes, and smiling.

"Why are you smiling, you fool!" Abraham yelled

"Good job, ms. Eve, but," Alucard said, wiping the blood off of his face "Abraham would never offer to help the likes of me, a creation of hell. And- I have work to do, ghouls to kill. You know, the usual."

Abraham stared at him for a while, and his only his face transformed back into "Yako's"

"I commend you for figuring that out, count. But, I wonder if you can help my host over there?" She said, pointing to Yako.

Alucard smirked.

"I'll take that challenge," He replied "wait for the sweet taste of death-again-you wench"

He walked over to Yako, and knelt to her ear.

'3 minutes'

"Little brat-I mean-Yako," he said "Get up. From the way the monster acts, he has plans for you-big ones. Come on, you must have better mental power than this. I mean, he did chose you. Get up before I get into the whole "inspirational speech" thing, and I really wouldn't like that. Even Seras is waiting for you."

She groaned a bit.

'2 ½ minutes'

"Come on, do you want everyone to look at you as a weakling," Alucard said. "Gain control you weak little girl!"

Yako opened her eyes and glared up at him. She tried to speak, but the tape over her mouth prevented her from doing so. Alucard reached over, smirking, and ripped off the tape.

"I'M NOT WEAK, YOU OVERGROWN CHILD!" Yako screamed back "Oh, and OWWWW! YOU JERK, I OUGHTA-"

Alucard put the tape back over her mouth. She looked to the ground Sheepishly.

'2 minutes'

"It's strange how you can't say things like this to him, kid," He chuckled "Respect mixed with fear is a strong thing I guess…"

Alucard took out his gun with a flourish, it's black somehow glinting in the non-existent light. He aimed, and she flinched. He let of one round, and released her. As she rubbed her wrists, Alucard turned around to Eve, whose face remained calm.

"So, this is the end I guess," She shrugged "I was once favored by god…I guess this is what happens when you love a traitor…"

Alucard continued forward, Yako's arm in hand. He looked down at her.

'45 seconds'

"This you must do" He said to her.

Her eyes widened, but returned to their determined glint.

'30…'

"Eve…you have to go now" Yako said, hand on her face "You never wanted to kill, huh? Just a puppet on a lonely string. I know how you feel."

Eve started to cry slightly, and she wiped at them, looking shocked at the tear's appearance. Yako smiled sadly, taking her reflection's knife. She hugged her other self, and plunged it into her chest.

"Goodbye," Yako said " be free"

'20…'

Eve smiled at her, and the marionette strings that once held her broke. She, as well, broke like a statue into a million pieces.

'10'

Yako turned to Alucard, and smiled.

'9…8…7…'

"Go, now," She said "I'm good now."

'6…5…4…'

Alucard closed his eyes, and dissolved into black mist.

Yako looked about her inner self. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I kinda miss the tyrant now," She laughed at her own foolishness.

XXXXX

Neuro looked over at Alucard's now life filled body. He smirked, and released his energy, sufficiently killing the tree forever.

Once free of the rotting bindings, he looked up to see Yako's body fall from the tree. He smiled, and walked over to her. He picked her up uncommonly gently, and walked over to Alucard and Seras.

They nodded to each other, and they transported back to the Hellsing Mansion. Neuro laid Yako on the nearest bed. As she lay there, he placed his hand on her cheek, and stared at her intently. In her sleep, yako leaned into his hand.

Neuro smiled slightly, but stopped when he noticed that Seras and Alucard were waiting for him. He slapped Yako's cheek lightly, making her wince in her sleep, and walked over to them.

"Police girl," Alucard stated, smirking "Guard the little girl. I have a feeling the birdie wants to settle something with Eden."

Neuro smiled, still staring at Yako.

"I do indeed…"

XXXXXXXXX

**Author: Hiya! Hope you liked it! See that review button? CLICK IT! Us Author's live on that stuff, haha! Thanks for reading, it's almost over ; )**

**~Lionwhizk**


	13. To the death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, or Hellsing, as much as I wish I did!**

**Chapter 12: To the death**

**~U.S. White house~**

"The country is currently on red alert, sir." Said a grey haired women "world war III has finally come to our doorstep, ever since an unauthorized U.S. ship attacked a South Korean ship. They bomb us at any moment. Then China attacked Japan over who knows what. We can't keep out of that fight for much longer, they demand that we must pick sides soon!"

The man turned towards her, worried expression clear on his face. He sighed almost forlornly, defeated. He had tried hard to prevent another disaster like this, one that could finally lead to the human race's destruction. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Then we must do what we can to defend our country," he stated, standing up.

"Yes, Mr. president." She said, walking towards the door "I'll make the announcement."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**~Atlantic Ocean, above the *mid-Atlantic ridge~**

Eden looked down at the deep line in the earth from where he floated, cold humor glittering in his eyes. He waved a hand over the ridge, and the volcanic activity immediately ceased. He grinned.

He then waved his hand once again, making two large creatures appear on either side of the ridge. They were reminiscent of the triceratops, although the horns went all the way down their backs, and their color consisted of lime green, and bright purple. He held his hand above the creatures, slightly shaking with excitement.

"Your majesty~"

"Wha-" Eden was interrupted by a claw smashing into his face.

He recovered quickly, and looked up to see Neuro and Alucard glaring down at him. Neuro was surprisingly serious as his hand glowed green. Eden wiped the blood from his mouth, and let out a feral growl.

"Why hello there puzzle eater," he said, smiling "come to watch me kill off your precious mystery makers?"

Neuro smiled back, and turned towards Alucard.

"Go kill the tree of life," He stated.

"What? We already killed it I thought…" Alucard said.

"Nope. Be a good doggy, and listen to the superior being," Neuro said, blank faced "if we kill it, maybe I'll let you kill the emperor. You've wanted to do it since that one tim-"

"Enough, you stupid bird! I'll go do it," Alucard yelled. He turned towards Eden, and smiled "can't wait for our 'appointment', your majesty"

With that, Alucard vanished in a jumble of shadows, glad to get away from the water that weakened him.

Neuro turned towards Eden, and smiled.

"Ready to die?" Eden growled, removing his white gloves.

His Silver claws flashed in the hot summer sun, their appearance similar to Neuro's.

"To the death, my emperor," Neuro answered, launching himself at the other Demon.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alucard appeared next to the great tree of life. At the sound of rustling, he saw Sir Ian walk out of the Bushes. Alucard knew immediately that something was wrong. Then Peter came out, with Seras following.

"Master?" He asked cautiously.

Alucard ducked right as a bullet shot towards him. He looked up to see Seras with a smoking gun. Not just any gun, His gun. Sir Ian pulled out an old, silver gun, the same one that Integra used to shoot him with back when she was young, and alive.

Alucard pulled out of his thoughts, and jumped up onto a nearby branch as another shot was launched at him. He closed his eyes, and melted into the shadows, quietly observing the forms below him. His gaze shifted as they fell limp, as if they were on strings. Alucards crimson eyes slowly climbed up.

Visible wind converged, spinning, in a tight circle. When they dispersed, a strange, little man appeared. He had a top hat that could have been taller than him, and he wore a suit that would have fit in during the 1800's. When he turned around, he had a white mask on that had no holes for the eyes, nose, or mouth.

Alucard grinned once again, noticing strings attached to the monster's fingers. It looked around robotically, and clapped his hands together. Three coffin-like boxes appeared behind the human (and vampire) puppets. They rose silently, and walked stiffly into the boxes. The puppet master worked the strings until he was satisfied with where they were in the boxes. He then clapped twice, and lids appeared, covering their frozen faces. He turned away, and sat down on a bush nearby. Alucard raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention towards the boxes. He summoned his shadows, and pointed towards the boxes. They rushed towards them, and wrapped themselves around them.

Alucard smiled victoriously, and jumped down from his perch. He walked towards the little monster, which made a move to make his strings move, but the puppets inside didn't move an inch.

"You're powerless without your little pawns, eh?" Alucard laughed.

He took a step towards the monster, which just stood there, resigned. Alucards eyes widened at the lack of fear, but he smiled. He stepped in front of him, and stopped. Alucard laughed insanely, picked him up.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Alucard stated.

The creature showed no fear, but simply stared at Alucard. Alucard shrugged, and bit down into the cold flesh, and let the blood flow into his waiting mouth.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Neuro wiped away the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He looked to Eden, who was not in the least tired.

"Damn dog can't take orders, can he…" Neuro said under his breath.

Neuro had been fighting, mostly in defense, against the Emperor. He had unleashed his second claw, but none of the 777 tools. He noticed that Eden had gone out of a fighting stance, and was instead looking at the halted creatures below.

Neuro sprang into action when he realized what was about to happen.

"Of my 777 tools of hell; Evil minions!" he said, with a wave of his glowing hand.

Below the two fighting Demons the creatures that Eden had summoned were starting to push the Ridge towards where it's volcanic center. As the opening started to bunch together, the magma started to clog.

But as they started to do this, strange blobs appeared next them, and engulfing them. The blobs were green, and had many, many green eyes.

Neuro knew however well that was working, that it would not last for long. He turned his attention to his former leader, and smiled victoriously. Eden didn't flinch.

"You've learned some new tricks, hm?" He stated simply as he started at Neuro once again.

Neuro blocked the jab from him, and struck back, only to have his hand cut almost clear off. He recovered in time to see Eden take another strike at him. Neuro just barely dodged away from having his face being ripped off. Although some of his hair went with the thrust.

Neuro smiled, and grabbed the arm that was still extended in front of him. He then bent the arm the opposite way of the elbow joint. The scream of pain pleased him.

Eden re-bent the arm without looking at his arm, and he aimed at Neuro once again. Neuro blocked the attack, which was aimed at his throat. But the force of the attack pushed the tow demons into the water. As they crashed through the depths of water, with the pressure pushing down on them, Neuro felt weak.

He then realized that he was losing too much power, and some human aspects of his form were coming out. He still fought, even as the blackness crept up on him.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Alucard re-appeared at the Ridge, only to find no one there, except for the monsters below fading. He sensed the two powerful beings below the surface of the water. He swore, knowing that even with Eden weakened, he would still be able to kill the little chick ling.

He though for a moment, and sent his shadows below, him looking through the shadows for the fallen demons. He found them almost at the ocean bed, struggling against each other. He grasped the two, and quickly brought them up to the surface. He liberated Neuro, who was just barely conscious.

"Eden, it's my turn," He said, shadows engulfing the surrounding area.

While Eden was temporarily blinded, Alucard came up from behind him, and wrapped his arm around his neck. Eden let out a few strangled gasps before his eyes flashed out, and he crumpled in Alucards grasp.

"Tut tut, all tired, are we?" Alucard taunted "But I still wanted a turn to play…least you can do is provide something for me to do!"

Eden gasped, and struggled to get out of his grasp. Alucard smiled like a cat that had caught a mouse.

"Well, I think I'll let the bird take the honor of taking the last blow," Alucard laughed.

The darkness dispersed to reveal a waiting, but tiered Neuro. Alucard grinned, and dropped Eden into the water.

"All yours, birdie," he said, watching him make a large splash.

Neuro smirked back, and dove down after the demon that had fallen once again. He smirked, knowing just what to use on the demon.

"Of my 777 tools of hell; Evil wings!" He said, sprouting two sets of wings.

He tucked two of them in, and extended his other set out. The feathers melted away into sharp black metal. He plunged down faster, the closer he got the more the darkness seemed to take over. He passed through into the water, but continued on. He felt the metal pass through seamlessly into the demon below, and he heard the almost silent scream.

He smiled slowly, and un-stuck his weapon from the dying demon, and he shot up towards the waiting Vampire king.

"He's thinking about her…" Alucard said silently.

Neuro ignored him, and set himself above the ridge once again. He noticed that all the creatures had faded.

"Alucard…" Neuro said cautiously "After the next tool I'm about to use, uses a lot of energy, so as much as I don't trust you, I need you to take care of me when I lose conscious. Got it?"

Alucard was still stunned at the sound of his name, so he nodded silently.

Neuro threw his arms into the air again, summoning a strange ball of fire.

"Evil eraser!" Neuro said.

The ball expanded, lighting the whole earth.

Alucard hid from the light, then growled at Neuro.

"What was that for!" he screamed.

"It erases all Demon activity (of only one certain demon) on the earth, and erases it's effects so that the little humans don't get into another stupid little war…" Neuro said, eyes closing.

Neuro fell to the ground, until Alucard grabbed his arm, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Good job, Neuro," Alucard said silently as he disappeared in a burst of shadows.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hellsing manor**

Neuro cracked one eye open to find Yako next to him, typing on a laptop. She looked at him idly, and did a double take.

"Neuro! You're awake!" Yako said, scrambling up, almost hugging him.

Neuro caught himself smiling at her beaming face, but didn't care to stop. He switched his face to the blank face.

"Lose sleep over your master?" Neuro said, chidingly "so you've finally become my total slave?"

Yako laughed, and smacked his hand.

"No, you jerk." She said.

"You dare hit your master who you've been waiting for!?" Neuro exclaimed "How cruel of you, sensei~"

Yako rolled her eyes and sat down.

"You should regenerate, or whatever you do," Yako stated "You seem to have lost a lot of energy…"

"Don't tell your master what to do, slave number one," Neuro simply stated.

Yako, once again, rolled her eyes, and continued to work on her computer. Neuro stared at her as she did so. He reached out, and lightly brushed her hand softly. But before she could react, he had "fallen asleep" once again.

She smiled, and brought the blankets up further on the sleeping demon. She slightly patted his soft, feather-like hair, and then left the room, not noticing the little green eyeball that watched her every movement.

Neuro smiled in his sleep.

**~Later~**

"Well, little doggy, I shall take my leave," Neuro said at the front gates of the mansion. "Although, I did not get a mystery. Slave, find me one on the flight home, I command you!"

"Yes, Neuro," Yako said, turning to the two vampires. She smiled at Alucard, and nodded at him. She looked at Seras, who was still slightly dazed from the trance she had been put in by the puppet master.

"Bye Seras! I'll miss you," She stated, going up to hug the older women.

Alucard beckoned Neuro closer.

"How are you going to re-populate your species?" He asked, smirking "your majesty."

Neuro looked at Yako.

"Do you remember what I told you about humans and Demons?" Neuro asked "I can at least get a few more of my kind that way…"

Alucard laughed loudly, and looked at the Bird-like "man".

"Good luck on that," he said. "see yah never"

Alucard walked slowly towards the entrance of his home.

"Love you too, doggy~" Neuro said teasingly.

Yako finished saying goodbye, and ran to catch up with Neuro. She looked up at the much taller demon.

"What were you and Alucard talking about?" Yako asked.

Neuro looked down at her, and smiled sadistically.

"You'll find out, slave," He answered "Now find me a mystery!"

He grabbed her head with his hand, and dragged her off into the night, heading towards the London airport.

***The Mid-Atlantic Ridge is a deep valley-like thing that's in the Atlantic between Europe, Africa, South America, and North America. It's cause by diverging plates that causes little volcanoes to appear.**

**Author: Thanks for reading 'till the end! Thank you sooooo much!!!!!!! I'm getting slightly teary eyed…ha ha. Leave a comment please!!! You should know by now I lurve those!**

**Oh, another story will be coming!!!! It's nothing like this one, but I hope it'll be liked like this one was ; ) Bye!**

**~Lionwhizk**


End file.
